AQUARIUS
by Ginny-Flor de Cerezo
Summary: En mis sueños,tus besos siempre tuvieron un sabor salado.Y ahora… me saben a caramelo. K/Y


"**Aquarius"**

**Por****Ginny "Flor de Cerezo"**

♠**♥♠**

**::: Género :::**

Shounen Ai

**::: Disclaimer :::**

Bakuten Soy Beyblade no me pertenece, sino a su autor, Aoki Takao.

Porque si me perteneciera, los Blitzkreigboys serían campeones mundiales, y la serie se enfocaría en las vidas de mis chars favoritos que son Kai-chan, Rei-chan y Yura.

Este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para la completa diversión tanto mía como la de ustedes; créanme, no me pagan por hacerlo x.x

**::: Dedicatoria :::**

A mi querida Onee chan Lacryma, que cumple años este día.

¡¡¡Felicidades, hermana!!! TKM!!!!!!

Espero que te guste tu regalo n.n

**::: Símbolos :::**

**XXX **Cambio de escena

**ooo **Escenas que se suscitan en un mismo espacio de tiempo

X X X Separación de recuerdos en "Flash Back"

**X . X . X **Día después

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Creo que me estoy volviendo loco… hace demasiado calor en este lugar…_

_No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando._

_Escucho murmullos en la lejanía, difíciles de entender._

_Intento abrir los ojos… mi mirada es nublada… poco precisa._

_Solo alcanzo a ver una sombra cernirse sobre mi y un par de fuertes manos tocar mi frente con ternura._

_Más murmullos apagados… un aroma particular inundando mis sentidos._

_Eres tú… _

_Lo sé._

_Nadie más puede tener ese aroma tan enigmático… tan enviciante._

_¿Pero que haces en mi habitación?_

_**I hear your whispers**_

_**Break the silence and it calms me down.**_

_**Your taste on my lips,**_

_**Your salty kisses.**_

_No sé._

_Tal vez este fantaseando y en realidad me encuentro solo._

_No sería la primera vez que me pasa algo como esto._

_Tu varonil voz clamando mi nombre… tus manos juguetonas acariciando con fervor mi piel… y yo… _

_Disfrutando de la hermosa visión de tenerte entre mis brazos mientras amas cada átomo de mi cuerpo y de mi corazón._

_Fantasías locas que me asaltan la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando el dolor de los entrenamientos es demasiado y el deseo de caer y no levantarme más, se aviva en mi interior._

_**I need you Aquarius,**_

_**Enchanted I will have to stay.**_

_**I feel you Aquarius,**_

_**Cause you the sea set me free.**_

_**You call to me Aquarius.**_

_**You call to me, you set me free.**_

_Es en esos momentos en el que tu rostro aparece… y tus ojos carmín me miran con dulzura._

_Las fantasías donde ambos somos protagonistas, ocupan aquellas donde me visualizo ya inerte, sin vida._

_Tú._

_Amándome… deseándome… envolviéndome con ternura y protección._

_Curando mis heridas con besos._

_**I relinquish to your powers.**_

_**From your grasp, I just can't hide.**_

_**I missed the danger I had to conquer.**_

_**You made me feel alive.**_

_Y el deseo de morir se extingue… los deseos de vivir regresan._

_¿No lo ves?_

_Eres el que me da la fuerza para soportar lo insoportable._

_Es por eso que mantengo estos sentimientos en secreto._

_Porque si te enteraras… _

_No… no lo sé._

_Los días encerrados en el calabozo… los tatuajes con carbón a fuego vivo… semanas sin probar bocado… sin ver la luz del sol… experimentos en mi cuerpo cual conejillo de indias…_

_Todo eso puedo soportarlo._

_Pero pensar siquiera en tu mirada llena de odio o de repugnancia, al saberte amado por alguien como yo…_

_Eso… _

_Eso sería mi muerte en vida._

_**I long for you Aquarius.**_

_**I need to be with you again.**_

_**I fear you, Aquarius**_

_**My desinty until the e**__**nd of time.**_

_Por eso callo… por eso te ignoro._

_Mantengo solo una relación de compañerismo e interactúo contigo estrictamente lo necesario, y nada más._

_Así podré fantasear que me quieres y estamos juntos, sin miedo a tu rechazo._

_Aunque nada de eso sea verdad._

_Prefiero vivir una mentira, que ahogarme en la cruel realidad._

_Una felicidad vacía, que alegra un poco mi atormentada alma._

_No…_

_Aún no puedo ver nada._

_Y la voz no deja de llamarme con insistencia._

_¡Muero de calor!_

_Siento que me sofoco… apenas puedo respirar._

_Trato de levantarme pero siento el cuerpo pesado… muy pesado._

_**I need you Aquarius,**_

_**Enchanted I will have to stay.**_

_**I feel you Aquarius,**_

_**Cause you the sea set me free.**_

_**You call to me Aquarius.**_

- ¡No te levantes, idiota!

- ¿Kai?_ – susurro confuso y algo mareado, extendiendo una de mis manos hacia la sombra frente a mi - _¿Kai? – _vuelvo a llamar pero no hay contestación._

_En su lugar, un paño húmedo es colocado en mi frente._

_¡Cielos!_

_Se siente tan bien._

_Los paños son cambiados constantemente, manteniéndome fresco y con una sensación de bienestar._

_La visibilidad de mis ojos ha mejorado… el molesto calor ha desaparecido considerablemente._

- La maldita fiebre cedió al fin_ – mencionas aliviado, sentándote a un lado mío, acariciando con parmisonia mis cabellos esparcidos en la almohada – ¡_Vaya susto que me diste, Yura!

_Un parpadeo… dos más…_

_Mis ojos pesan._

_Pero al fin puedo enfocar con claridad._

_**I need you Aquarius,**_

_**Enchanted I will have to stay.**_

_**I feel you Aquarius,**_

_**Cause you the sea set me free.**_

_**You call to me Aquarius.**_

_**I need you Aquarius,**_

_**Enchanted I will have to stay.**_

_**I feel you Aquarius,**_

_**Cause you the sea set me free.**_

_**You call to me Aquarius.**_

- K…Kai…_ - murmuro algo sobresaltado._

_Creo que vivir en un mundo irreal ha acabado al fin con lo que me restaba de cordura._

- Debo estar alucinando_ – digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro._

_Con turbación, alejas tu mano de mis cabellos, y adoptas casi de inmediato esa seriedad e indiferencia que te hacen único e irresistiblemente atractivo._

- Si… - mi sonrisa se acrecienta - Es un sueño…

_Y no dices nada. _

_Solo me observas pensativo, como si meditaras algo de suma importancia._

_La cabeza ya no me duele tanto… y ahora, creo recordar algo…_

_En la mañana no me sentía muy bien… estuve en la sala de entrenamientos… una beybatalla contra Bryan… todo me daba vueltas… y después de eso…_

_Nada._

_Sentía tanto calor antes… _

_Tal vez me dio fiebre y me desmayé en plena batalla, y ese Kai frente a mi no es más que el producto de una alucinación por el incremento de calor._

- Deliro –_ musito divertido, sonriendo con la mirada _– So…lo estoy deli… rando.

_Pero un delirio que estoy disfrutando… un delirio que me hace sentir patéticamente feliz._

_Un Kai imaginario que ahora me está besando dulcemente, haciendo saltar mi corazón de gozo. _

_Pero… es extraño._

_En mis sueños, tus besos siempre tuvieron un sabor salado._

_Y ahora… _

_Me saben a caramelo._

_**Finito**_

**OOO**

**OOO**

**OOO**

**Notas de ****Ginny:**

Bueno Onee chan, cortito pero es mi regalo para ti; sé que te encanta la canción de "Aquarius" y escuchándola salió este intento de One-shot. n.nU

¡¡¡Qué los deseos que le pidas a las velitas de tu pastel se te cumplan!!!

Agradéceles a tus padres de mi parte el que hayan traído al mundo a una persona tan genial y linda como tú n.O, ¡una de mis mejores amigas de la red!

¡¡¡TKM hermana!!!

Pásatela genial en tu cumpleaños, diviértete mucho con tu Soubi personal y espero que recibas muchísimos regalos! Mjuajuajauajaujaua XDDDD

Comentarios, dudas, críticas constructivas y otras no tanto, ya saben que son bien recibidas

"_**Like a proud wolf alone in the dark, with eyes that watch the world.**_

_**And my name like a shadow on the face of the moon"**_


End file.
